Falling Out Love
by jhansel
Summary: Suho dan Lay adalah sahabat. Suho sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi Yixing malah diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya tersebut. EXO Fic. SuLay with ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan & TaoRis.


Title : Falling Out Love

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, EXO, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : EXO belong to themselves. Idea of this story belong to me.

Summary : Suho dan Lay adalah sahabat. Suho sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi Yixing malah diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya tersebut. || EXO Fic. SuLay with ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan &amp; TaoRis.

-0-

Yixing merasa hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Rutinitasnya setiap hari juga itu-itu saja. Sarapan, pergi sekolah, pulang lalu makan siang, pergi ke tempat kursus menarinya, pulang lalu makan malam, setelah itu mengerjakan pr (kalau ada), lalu tidur. Tidak ada yang istimewa di hidupnya. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya menunggu-nunggu untuk bangun keesokan harinya.

Pagi itu, Yixing memulai harinya dengan rutinitasnya yang biasa. Ia sarapan dengan roti yang diisi selai coklat, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Ayahnya untuk diantarkan ke sekolah. Di dalam mobil, percakapan diisi dengan pertanyaan Ayah Yixing tentang sekolahnya. Dan seperti biasa, Yixing sampai di sekolahnya 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya, Yixing langsung duduk di bangkunya, lalu mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan _iPod_nya. Setiap pagi Yixing memang selalu begitu. Jika anak lain memilih untuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka sebelum bel masuk, Yixing lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik lewat _iPod_nya. Bukan karena Yixing tidak punya teman di kelas, ia punya, ia bahkan berteman dengan seluruh anak di kelasnya meskipun ia tidak punya teman untuk duduk di sebelahnya—Yixing duduk di pojok kanan kelas—tapi yang jelas ia punya teman. Yixing hanyalah tipe orang yang tenang, pendiam, dan agak kaku. Karena itulah ia lebih menikmati kesendiriannya dengan musik daripada mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya di pagi hari.

Yixing mengira bahwa hari ini harinya akan sama seperti biasa. Tapi nyatanya, hari itu ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, wali kelas Yixing berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil membawa seorang pria dengan seragam yang sama seperti siswa di sekolah Yixing. Dan karena Yixing belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, jelas sekali bahwa pria itu adalah murid baru.

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa sang wali kelas dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Pagi ini aku membawa murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kelas kita. Nak, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Uhm—hai, namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Beberapa hari yang lalu keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Aku harap kalian semua bisa membantuku beradaptasi, terimakasih."

Yixing awalnya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Joonmyeon. Bahkan ketika wali kelasnya menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya—karena hanya kursi itulah yang kosong—Yixing masih tidak peduli. Ia malah sibuk menggambar di buku tulisnya.

"Hei," Yixing menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya ketika mendengar sapaan yang berasal dari samping kirinya. "Aku Kim Joonmyeon."

"Zhang Yixing." balas Yixing. Belum sepenuhnya peduli pada kehadiran Joonmyeon. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Joonmyeon. Untungnya, Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak tersinggung dengan perlakuan Yixing yang agak tidak sopan.

"Zhang Yixing," Joonmyeon berkata pelan. Kini Yixing menoleh ke arahnya. "Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik, ya?"

Dan senyum Joonmyeon di hari itu, tepat di ulangtahun Yixing yang ke-15, membuat Yixing tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

Bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menunggu-nunggu untuk bangun keesokan harinya.

* * *

"Yixing, Joonmyeon sudah ada di depan, tuh!"

"Iya sebentar Ma!" balas Yixing dari dalam kamarnya. Ia buru-buru memakai dasinya, lalu menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat marah Ibunya. Ia buru-buru berjalan menuju meja makan, meminum susu vanilla-nya dalam satu tegukkan, dan langsung menjepit roti dengan selai coklat favoritnya di antara giginya. Lalu Yixing mengambil sepatunya, memakainya dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, meneriakkan kata pamit pada Ibunya—Ayah Yixing sekarang pergi kerja lebih pagi daripada dirinya pergi sekolah—dan ketika dirinya keluar dari rumah, ia dapat menemukan sosok yang sudah mengantar-jemputnya sejak mereka resmi masuk SMA yang sama.

"Hai," Joonmyeon menyapa Yixing dengan senyum khas-nya. "Kesiangan lagi, ya?"

Yixing hanya membalas perkataan Joonmyeon dengan satu tonjokkan pelan di bahu pria tersebut. Ia tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata karena ia sibuk menelan rotinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat naik," kata Joonmyeon sambil naik ke atas motornya, hadiah dari orangtuanya ketika berhasil masuk ke SMA favorit di Seoul. "20 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Yixing."

Yixing cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa-sisa rotinya, lalu langsung menaikkan dirinya ke atas mobil Joonmyeon. Ia lalu memegang kedua sisi seragam Joonmyeon dengan erat, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ayo, aku siap."

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya melajukan motornya meninggalkan rumah Yixing. Dalam perjalanan terjadi keheningan yang nyaman, yang memang biasa terjadi setiap Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Myeon, harusnya kau menjemput Juhyun, tau," Yixing berkata tepat di samping telinga Joonmyeon. "Dia kan—,"

"Nanti saja bicaranya, Yixing," balas Joonmyeon. "Nanti saja, oke?"

"Dasar," Yixing memukul punggung Joonmyeon pelan. Memukul bagian tubuh Joonmyeon ketika ia sedang kesal adalah kebiasaan baru Yixing. Tentu saja pukulannya tidak keras, hanya semacam pukulan main-main. Dan untungnya, Joonmyeon tidak masalah dengan hal itu. "Oke, nanti ya Myeon."

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Joonmyeon dan Yixing tiba di sekolah yang sudah mereka tempati selama satu tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, dan hari pertama Joonmyeon dan Yixing menjadi murid kelas dua di Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Menurutmu kita sekelas tidak?" tanya Yixing ketika dirinya dan Joonmyeon berjalan menuju aula untuk melihat daftar kelas. "Tahun lalu kita kan tidak sekelas."

"Yah, semoga saja," balas Joonmyeon sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing. "Aku hanya berharap tidak akan sekelas dengan—,"

"Joonmyeon!"

Yixing dan Joonmyeon langsung menoleh ke suara seorang gadis yang memanggil Joonmyeon. Dan tebakkan Yixing tepat. Gadis itu adalah Bae Juhyun, kekasih Joonmyeon sejak kelas satu semester akhir.

"Uhm, aku duluan ke aula, ya?" Yixing buru-buru berkata ketika melihat Juhyun yang berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon. "Dah!"

"Yixing!" Joonmyeon berusaha menahan Yixing agar tetap berada di sisinya, tapi pria itu sudah berlari menuju aula. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika melihat Juhyun telah berada di depannya. "Hai."

"Pergi sama Yixing lagi?" Juhyun bertanya pada Joonmyeon dengan nada menyelidik.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Heran deh. Kamu sama Yixing terus." Juhyun berkata, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Ya dia kan sahabatku dari SMP, Juhyun," balas Joonmyeon. Ia dan Juhyun mulai berjalan menuju aula berdampingan. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Ada yang salah?"

"Ya ada dong!" Juhyun menatap Joonmyeon kesal. _Pria ini tidak peka sekali, sih!_ "Teman-temanku semuanya bilang kau lebih sering bersamanya dibandingkan dengan bersamaku."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Ya dia kan sahabatku, Juhyun."

"Tapi aku kan kekasihmu!" Juhyun mencubit lengan Joonmyeon dengan keras. "Jadi kau lebih memilih Yixing dari aku, begitu?'

_Tentu saja_, Joonmyeon berkata dalam hati. Tapi karena ia adalah pria yang baik, ia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Sudah, sudah. Tidak usah marah."

"Huh. Terserahlah."

Joonmyeon dan Juhyun lalu berjalan dalam keheningan. Joonmyeon sedang malas untuk meladeni Juhyun, dan karena itulah dia diam dan tidak berusaha membuat percakapan seperti biasanya.

"Joonmyeon!" Ketika sampai di aula, Joonmyeon langsung disapa oleh Kyungsoo, salah satu teman dekatnya. "Kita sekelas lagi."

"Benarkah? Keren," Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia senang bisa sekelas lagi dengan Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo adalah teman yang baik. "Siapa lagi yang sekelas dengan kita? Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Sayangnya, Jongin berbeda kelas dengan kita. Tapi kelasnya bersebelahan," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman. "Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri jika kau mau."

"Oh, baiklah," Joonmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ketika ia akan mengajak Juhyun untuk melihat daftar kelas, ternyata gadis itu sudah pergi dan sekarang tengah bersama dengan empat teman dekatnya. Joonmyeon hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

Ketika Joonmyeon sudah berada di depan daftar-daftar kelas, ia dapat merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Dan ketika ia sadar, ternyata orang itu adalah Yixing. "Myeon! Kita sekelas!"

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus senang. "Keren sekali, Xing! Kita harus duduk bersama lagi."

"Ya, tentu saja," Yixing tersenyum lebar. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya itu luntur, lalu ia berkata, "Tapi kita juga sekelas dengan Juhyun."

"Oh tidak," Joonmyeon langsung menghela nafasnya. "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin sekelas dengan Juhyun."

"Tidak boleh begitu, dia kan kekasihmu," Yixing mencoba untuk tertawa. "Kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"Ya begitulah. Seperti biasa, Xing," sahut Joonmyeon. "Sudahlah, tidak usah membahasnya. Ayo kita ke kelas!"

\- To Be Continued -

Hai. Mm, akhirnya aku kembali dari hiatus. Tapi malah bawa FF baru, haha maafkan ya. Dan oh ya, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku akan men-discontinue beberapa FF aku, sebagian besar malahan, dikarenakan _feeling_ yang sudah hilang terhadap TaoRis. Maaf ya. Tapi kepergian Kris berdampak besar banget. Jadi kemungkinan aku akan melanjutkan FF yang tidak berfokus pada TaoRis.

FF ini akan fokus ke SuLay, tapi juga dengan _slight_ official couple EXO yang lain. Iya, TaoRis dan HunHan bakal ada, kok.

Dan, menurut kalian cerita ini mending jadi boyxboy atau Yixing dan uke-uke lainnya GS? Aku masih agak bingung buat itu.

Oh ya, terkait dengan berita Tao yang kemungkinan besar _leave_… berdoa yang terbaik aja ya untuk EXO. Dan berdoa semoga Lay tidak ikut-ikutan _leave_. SuLay adalah _couple _favorit aku akhir-akhir ini.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
